lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost: Season 2 Part 2 (Region 2)
In some countries, a complete season 2 box set was later also released, usually simply containing the individual discs from the two single box sets. General information (all markets) Disc breakdown The three discs containing episodes are numbered from 1-3 again, thereby not continuing the numbering from the box set containing the first half of the season. Disc 1 * (42:39) * (42:57) * (44:17) * (41:32) **With audio commentary by Yunjin Kim, Daniel Dae Kim, Elizabeth Sarnoff and Christina M. Kim. Disc 2 * (41:31) * (44:29) **With audio commentary by Jack Bender, Jorge Garcia and Cynthia Watros. * (41:32) * (41:32) Disc 3 * (44:19) * (43:30) * (41:33) * (41:43) **Since the season finale has been split into two parts for the Region 2 markets, several scenes have been cut short due to time constraints (because of the additional time required for the "Previously on Lost" segment shown at the beginning of the second part). They are as follows: ***A brief scene right after the opening title sequence where Kate tries to calm down the other survivors and asks Jack for help. Instead, the episode jumps directly from the title to Desmond sitting at the camp fire. ***The beginning of a flashback when Kelvin talks to Desmond about him doing a lockdown thousands of times before. Instead, it goes straight to Desmond triggering a fake lockdown. ***When Locke is about to tell Desmond that Jack has no interest in what's happening in hatch, he is cut off just as he starts to speak. Special features Bonus disc Since the season is released in two parts on Region 2 markets, the bonus disc's content is split up into two parts, with each box set containing a bonus disc with bonus materials (more or less) relevant to the respective half of the season. For the second box set's bonus disc, this results in a particularly sparse number of "Lost Flashbacks" and "Deleted Scenes". For the second box set's bonus disc, the menus hosted by François Chau in the style of a DHARMA Orientation Film also found on the North American Complete season 2 box set are used, while the season 2 part 1 box set's bonus disc used the same menu backgrounds previously used for the Season 1 box set's bonus disc. Bonus materials found on this disc: Phase 1: Observation * : Anatomy Of An Episode * Lost: On Location: , , , , (transcripts here) * The World According to Sawyer (featurette about Sawyer-coined nicknames) Phase 1: Conditioning * The Lost Flashbacks: "Locke's Father" from (transcript here) * Deleted Scenes: "Weakness" and "Are You All Right?" (from ), "I Miss..." (from ) (transcripts here) * * Lost Bloopers Phase 3: Conclusion * Lost Connections * Mysteries, Conspiracies and Theories * Secrets From the Hatch * Canine Castaway Easter eggs Disc 1: * In the main menu, highlight "Bonus Features". ** Press "left" on your remote twice. A black dot appears in the upper middle of the record stack. ***Press "play" on your remote. A new menu appears, featuring the cover of the Geronimo Jackson album "Magna Carta". ****If you're watching the disc on a PC DVD drive, hover your mouse slightly abouve the upper left corner of the album cover until a white dot appears (this appears to be inaccessible when using a remote). *****This unlocks a brief clip with Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz talking about the band Geronimo Jackson. Bonus disc: * In the main menu, highlight "Phase 3". ** Press "up" on your remote twice. A red triangle appears on the outer edge of the geodesic dome on the left side of the screen. Press "play" on your remote. ***This unlocks a brief clip with Josh Holloway and Moumen El Hajji about the making of the DHARMA cookies. * In the menu "Phase 1: Observation", highlight "Fire + Water: Anatomy of an Episode". ** Press "left" on your remote twice. A white dot appears right left to the word "Anatomy". Press "play" on your remote. *** This unlocks a brief clip (dated December 2005) of Dominic Monaghan telling the now infamous Snowman joke to members of the Lost crew on the set. * In the menu "Lost: On Location" (sub-menu of menu 1), highlight "Dave". ** Press "right" on your remote twice. A white dot appears to the right of the word "Dave", outside the black rectangle. Press "play" on your remote. *** This unlocks a brief clip of Jorge Garcia discussing the sweat on Hurley's clothes. * In the menu "Phase 2: Conditioning", highlight "Lost Bloopers". ** Press "left" on your remote twice. A white dot appears in the lower left corner of the black rectangle. Press "play" on your remote. *** This unlocks an interview with Evangeline Lilly named "On the Beach with Evi", where she discusses her preparations for season 2. * In the menu "The Lost Flashbacks" (sub-menu of menu 2), highlight "Return to Phase 2". ** Press "left" on your remote once. A white dot appears between the vertical grain line in the middle of the screen and the word "Return". Press "play" on your remote. *** This unlocks a brief clip about the filming of the scene from where Ana Lucia and Goodwin discover Bernard in a pair of seats perched up in a tree. * In the menu "Deleted Scenes" (sub-menu of menu 2), highlight "Weakness". ** Press "right" on your remote three times. A white dot appears in the upper right corner of the black rectangle. Press "play" on your remote. *** This unlocks a brief clip with Evangeline Lilly introducing a baby named Jade, who plays Aaron. * Still in the menu "Deleted Scenes", highlight "Play All". ** Press "left", "up", "up" and "left" on your remote. A white dot appears between "Play All" and "Return to Phase 2" (to the right of the grain line in the middle of the screen; same position as the easter egg in the "Lost Flashbacks" menu). Press "play" on your remote. *** This unlocks a brief clip about heavy rain causing delays in the shooting of season 2. * In the menu "Phase 3: Conclusion", highlight "Secrets of the Hatch". ** Press "left" on your remote twice. A white dot appears to the right of "Secrets of the Hatch", outside the black rectangle. Press "play" on your remote. *** This unlocks a photo of Jack Bender standing next to the mural inside the Swan he painted. United Kingdom General information Official name: Lost: Series Two Part Two Release date: October 2, 2006 Markets: England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland RRP: £34.99 South Africa General information Official name: Lost: Season Two Part Two (on the slipcase's front; listed as "Season Two Part 2" on the slipcase's side) Release date: November 21, 2006 Markets: South Africa Language selection: English RRP: ? France General information Official name: Lost - Les Disparus: Saison 2 Partie 2 Release date: October 11, 2006 Markets: France RRP: €? Language selection: French, English, Spanish Subtitles: French, English, Spanish Netherlands/Belgium General information Official name: Lost - Les Disparus: Seizoen/Saison 2 (on the slipcase's front and on the individual discs; listed as "Seizoen 2 Deel 1/Deuxième Partie de la Deuxième Saison" on the slipcase's side) Release date: September 25, 2006 Markets: Netherlands, Belgium RRP: €? Language selection: French, English, Spanish Subtitles: French, English, Spanish, Danish Germany General information Official name: Lost: Zweite Staffel Zweiter Teil (on the slipcase's front; listed as "Zweite Staffel Teil 2" on the slipcase's side and as "Zweite Staffel Teil Zwei" on the individual discs) Release date: March 1, 2007 Markets: Germany, Austria, Switzerland RRP: €29.95 Language selection: English, German, Italian Subtitles: German, English, English for the hearing-impaired, Italian Trivia * Even though had previously aired on German TV station Pro Sieben in an unedited form, the episode was subsequently rated "not approved for minors". The reasons stated were the torture scenes, coupled with Sayid's statement at the end claiming that he felt no remorse. (confirmation of reasons behind the rating, in German) As a consequence, the entire Season 2 Part 2 DVD box set got a "Keine Jugendfreigabe" rating as a consequence (all other German Lost DVD boxsets thus far have been rated "FSK-16"). This means that the DVD box set must not be sold to persons below legal age (18 years in Germany), and can't be ordered online without an ID. This is a very rare rating for a television series in Germany, and only the second season of "The Shield", the second Season of "Nip/Tuck", "Rome" and "Band of Brothers" have been rated "KJ" as well. Even "The Sopranos", "Deadwood" and "24" got rated "FSK-16". Italy General information Official name: Lost: Seconda Serie Parte Seconda (on the slipcase's front; listed as "Seconda Serie Partie 2" on the slipcase's side) Release date: April 16, 2008 Markets: Italy RRP: €? Language selection: Italian, English, German Subtitles: Italian, English, English for the hearing-impared, German See also *Deleted scenes *Lost: The Complete First Season (DVD) *Lost: Season 2 Part 1 (Region 2) *Lost: The Complete Second Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD) * *L